Vorarephilia
by Elspath
Summary: .:Cross & Clashipping:. Yuugi and Atem find themselves being held in a basement. helpless to what their abductor has planed for them. Their fate is not for those of the faint of heart.


**A/N:** I shouldn't be allowed to become bored and write what I want? This chapter is very ,very dark, and it could be trigging for some people. There are warnings for sexual assault.

* * *

**Vorarephilia**

_Chapter One: Feeding the Pigs_

Yuugi woke up, his head was pounding, and he could feel a wetness sticking to his hair. It was blood. There was also a dripping sound coming from somewhere, sounding like water hitting concrete. He tried to move but he could not. His arms and legs where tied to a chair. His vision was still fuzzy from the blow he had taken to the back of his head. He tried looking about the room, he looked to his left, and there was nothing, but to his right was Atem, tied to a chair just like him. Probably in the same fashion he was too.

"Atem, are you awake? Do you know where we are?" He whispered over to him, getting no response. The other was still out like a light.

Yuugi could then hear someone moving about the space they were in, and froze up. Who was there? Had this other person heard him as well? Could they help him and Atem? Or was it the person who brought them here? There was a shuffling sound of clothes moving and the sound of footsteps as well, but it was moving away from him. Then the sound of the footsteps changed, there on concrete before but it sounded like they were on wood. Steps maybe? They did creak like the wooden steps in old buildings. Where he, Atem and the possible abductor in a basement of some sort? A rectangular light now shined from a few above. It was from a door, and a figure walked through it leaving the room, he and Atem where by themselves for now. Yuugi's head was still pounding, and he felt sick and dizzy and fell back into unawareness.

The next time Yuugi awoke, it was a rather rude awakening. A bucket of icy water was poured over his head, he was going to yelp form the shock, but there was a gag in his mouth that had not been there before. When he opened his eyes, he could make out the room now. Dim lights where lit and it made the place much more visible than the blackness from before. He looked over to Atem, who was now awake too and cried out to him, though it was impossible to tell what he was saying do to the gag. Atem looked over to him, and looked back to front of them both and Yuugi quickly looked there as well to see who had woken him up. In front of them standing proudly was Malik's darker haft, Mariku. Grinning like the mad man he was.

"So it looks like I have both awake and ready. Don't worry about those gags, I'll be removing them soon…" He paused and pulled the Millennium rod out and unsheathed it. "But if you get too loud I will be forced to take measures that will end my fun game- who knows? Maybe I'll let you go if you corporate." He trained the bladed end down the side of Yuugi's face watching Atem as he did so. "What do you say Pharaoh? Do you agree?"

Atem nodded, trying to remain clam. Trying to think of way out of this, but this wasn't a duel, this wasn't a cared game, it wasn't a shadow game. It was a game of life and death, and the game master was a mad man. Mariku reached over to Atem and pulled the gag down to it was around his neck and then did the same to Yuugi.

"What do you want from us?" Atem asked, he did not raise his voice this, but he wasn't speaking weakly either. He knew he was treading in hot waters. He had to be careful he didn't know what would set Mariku off into just killing them.

"Well we're going to play a little game. See I know how you two, shared a body once so I was thinking now you should share your bodies with each other." He chuckled, as if it was a joke. It was of course to him, he knew what he was planning after all. "I'm going to make you two one with each other again."

"What…What do you mean by that?" Yuugi questioned, looking at him. He wanted answer, Mariku took the blade and _gentle _slid it down his arm and back up to his shoulder- making Yuugi shudder. He was helpless to what the man was going to do, but he still wanted to know.

"Shh just watch" He grinned and dug the long end of the blood into Yuugi on an angle and dragged it across Yuugi's shoulder until he cut off a hunk of flesh, Yuugi screamed out in pain as it was ripped from his body. Mariku held the meat in his hand, and grinned over at Atem. "I want you to eat this."

Atem's blood was boiling in rage. How dare he do that Yuugi, how dare he hurt him in front of him while he could do nothing to stop it…how dare he make him feel helpless to help his partner. "You're insane!"

"Now, now…if you don't I'll just have to end both of your lives. I've kind so far haven't I? I should made that a lethal cut but I did not. Now just be a good boy and eat up. See it's not that hard." With that Mariku bit into the raw hunk of flesh and tore a morsel away with his teeth. He chewed it and swallowed. "now it's your turn…if you bite me I'll kill him."

He used his fingers to force Atem's mouth open and shoved in what was left of the meat into his mouth and used his hand to cover it. "Now chew it…slowly. I want to you savor the taste of your partner's flesh." He grinned as Atem did as he instructed. "Good boy, now swallow."

He quickly did the same to Atem, what he did to Yuugi, after he swallowed the flesh. Yuugi was more difficult though and refused to open his mouth. "If you do not do this willingly I'll have to force you. Just do it the easy way, just open your mouth." Mariku tried to _encourage_ him. Yuugi did though, and Mariku put the whole chunk of meat into his mouth, chewed it up and forced Yuugi's mouth open with his hands, he then put his own mouth other Yuugi's and let the chewed up flesh fall into his mouth. Feeding him like a mother bird would its children. He placed his hand over Yuugi's mouth and nose not letting him breathe until he consumed the flesh. After Yuugi swallowed the pre chewed meat tears ran down his eyes. He felt sick, he like horrible, it felt like no matter what he did nothing would erase the fact he ate another's human's flesh. Mariku mockingly pet his head giving him praise, it only made Yuugi feel worse though.

The _feeding _continued for hours, Mariku even enjoyed eating part them himself. He would bite onto them and just rip the flesh from their bodies. The two boys where covered in blood. Yuugi and Atem where broken by the time it was over. Yuugi broke before Atem though, he cared so much for others and being forced to do something like that to his beloved pattern…it just destroyed him inside. Not that Mariku cared. He forced the gags back other mouths when he decided they've had enough.

"You've two been so good, such good boys…I promised if you behaved I wouldn't kill you." He grinned using a first aid kit to patch them up. He took extra time on Yuugi, dressing his wounds harder than he Atem, only to cause him pain and to spark anger in Atem. Not that the once proud pharaoh would raise his voice against it. He no longer hand it in him to fight, even with words. "But you've two left me with a problem."

It was obvious what that problem was. His erection was visible through his paints. He was turned on by watching them eat each other's flesh, and eating it himself. "They only question is which of you I'll chose to relieve me from it."

Mariku already knew the answer; he wanted to cause as much pain as possible to them both. Nothing would stop Atem from caring about Yuugi, from wanting to protect him. Mariku knew that, even if Atem no longer had his will to fight he could still hurt him that. "I think I know who I'll choose."

His eyes went up and down Yuugi, it was not that the boy attractive to him. No, Yuugi could never be seen like to him. But knowing the pain it would cause the boy and Atem…he liked that idea. He'd cause pain to two people with on act. Also anyone could look good when stain with blood, when blood covered up who they were.

He untied Yuugi's arms from the chair, but wasted no time tying his arms together, just in case he tied to fight back. His clothes, all but his boxers, where removed before hand, so that Mariku had the access he needed to get to his meet. Next he untied his legs and through the boy to the floor, he then began undressing himself. He took off his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper, and then removed his pants and his boxers as well. He got on top of Yuugi before removing the boy's boxers tossing them aside.

Yuugi was wake, but it was like his mind was elsewhere. His eyes were on Mariku, he saw Mariku coat his fingers in blood that had pooled on the ground and use it as lube on his dick, he felt the same fingers go into his ass to stretch him, and still he did nothing. His eyes went over onto Atem. But his face was you his few. He heard Mariku mumbled about if he didn't stretch him out that it wouldn't go how he wanted it too.

Mariku wanted him to feel pleasure, to show Atem that Yuugi even though he was pain, that he no longer looked human with all the chunks of flesh missing- well now that he was patched up he looked like a mummy…that he would feel please from the man, the monster that did this to them- Psychological torture for them both of them.

He removed his fingers and then shoved into Yuugi at different angles until he found what he was looking. Yuugi's cried of pleasure and pain, where muffled by his gag but could still very much be heard by anyone in the room. Mariku would bit, stretch and not show mercy on the poor boy. He came inside of him and kept going until Yuugi came as well.

Mariku got his clothes back on and went over to Atem. "You see, you are not dead. But I think you wish you were. I do not think I'll be letting you two go anytime soon. I'm no done with the two of you not even close. You'll face more horrors soon. You can think of this as a warm up for what will come."

With that he picked Yuugi up and put him back into his chair, tying him back up. He then left. Leaving the two teens in darkness.


End file.
